User talk:AudaxDarkScribe
New CCG Cards Hey. I just wanted to let you know that we try to not put up images from new ccg cards/sets until a month has passed from the release date. That way we're not spoiling things too much for those who haven't seen things yet. Same goes for the weekly fictions. I'm not great at clamping down on this, but just remember that we shouldn't put things on here immediately. Ok? --Majushi 10:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. I thought the 30 days waiting time was for Herald fictions only. - AudaxDarkScribe 12:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Card previews that are clan specific should also be treated that way. I'm a little more lax with things that AEG publish on their own website, as that is for all to see. Herald, as you say, is definitely a month's wait. --Majushi 08:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :: To summarise: The 30 days apply to weekly fictions and clan-specific previews published in the clan forums and publications fans pay money for (Imperial Herald, RPG sourcebooks). If it's free on the L5R site, it can be used upon release (such as the Design Diaries), right? I don't quite get, why the fictions are different, because they're free, too. But I'll adhere to the rules. - AudaxDarkScribe 18:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Pretty much. The fictions are to keep the wiki a little spoiler free, so someone doesn't come here and find out Daigotsu is dead before they're read it. A few weeks to allow people a chance to read the fic first is all I ask. --Majushi 10:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I figure Majushi takes the safer side of the life, and he is right. I made the Daigotsu's death addition too quick after it was release in the fictions. People began to blame L5R Wiki as few accuracy in the Alderac Forum, rude words were said. This kind of matters does not help us, contributors of the wiki, neither L5R atmosphere. Better to wait, general knowledge is spread, and later to edit the wikipage. I learnt it in the hard way. ;) --Oni no Pikachu 12:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Good work Just to say your contributions had a quality that had impressed me. Thanks for it, I enjoy when I read how you had introduced the Spider Clan story in the wiki. --Oni no Pikachu 21:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Tansen Just to inform that I renamed Tangen to TanSen. I have checked the book Great Clans because Tangen was also the name used by for example, Bayushi Tangen, and it looked to me strange the RPGwriters had used that name. I found the typo and I corrected it. --Oni no Pikachu 09:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Children: Added the sign ":" after "Children" in the people template. Good catch. --Oni no Pikachu 00:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Dragon Image I was just wondering where you got the Shadow Dragon Image you recently put up. I haven't seen it before, and if it's unreleased CCG art then it shouldn't be up here until it's released... --Majushi 14:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Nun Term I saw your modification about nun term for sohei. I guess sohei is better placed for the female Spider monk, despite nun is also a L5R term. It is used in the Way of Shinsei, and in the Way of the Dragon when referring to Eisai. In fact, I learned the word and meaning of nun through L5R, as I am not english speaker and my vocabulary sometimes is limited. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 15:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Please undo the merging of Gyushi Kageto and Gyushi You merged the two articles of Gyushi Kageto and the daimyo Gyushi (former Chuda/Daigotsu Gyushi). The two are separate characters. Gyushi is introduced in the the IBook of Earth/I and mentioned in the recent IDaimyo Project/I PDF on L5R.com. It was Gyushi who created the Spider armour. Kageto is a master weaponsmith of the Gyushi family and has a card in The New Order expansion. --AudaxDarkScribe (talk) 21:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :: My mistake. I am doing it. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Check Gyushi, and Gyushi Kageto pages. I guess they are ok now. Sorry again, very big mmistake. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 22:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC)